


Infinite Darkness

by Nocturna8896



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, New Planet, travelling in the tardis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Doctor defeats a dalek at a high school and then decides to take a teenage girl named Juliet on an adventure in the TARDIS, nothing could go wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Juliet

“Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR WHERE ARE YOU?!” She couldn’t see anything. Where was she? She didn’t even know... the girl in the darkness could only make one thought, there was a Doctor, a madman, and he was going to save her.   
“DOCTOR!” She cried again. 

~~~~  
1200 years earlier

“Juliet,” said the strange man. “Very Shakespeare. Nice guy Shakespeare,” he said under his breath like he had met the play write.   
“Yes,” Juliet said brusquely. She was a small blond girl of 15 years, her eyes flashed green in the light of the hallway.   
The man she was talking to was... well she didn’t really know who he was, after what just happened... aliens and stuff.   
Long story short there was an alarm at Juliet’s school this after noon, and as they were evacuating she saw someone running into the building. She had chased after through the wooden hallway to try and get them to come out with the rest of the students.   
On rounding a corner she found herself face to face with a toilet plunger on some kind of robot shouting for the whole world to hear “EXTERMINATE!” Had the alarms not been ringing they would have been easier to hear.   
Juliet’s eyes widened. Thats when she saw a person, the one she must have been chasing, though he wasn’t a student... he had brown hair and tweed jacket along with what looked like a bow-tie. Juliet had always thought that bow ties were cool.   
“Over here!” he yelled over the alarm and the toilet plunger robots turned to face him.  
“You are the Doctor, you must be EXTERMINATED!”   
“Not today!” Then the man pointed at something on the floor, it looked like a metal wand. “Would you mind throwing that here.”   
Juliet bent down quickly and faster than the plungers had time in their robot brains to react the metal wand was in the strangers hand. The next part was quite odd, he took the metal wand and pointed it at the robots and it lit up and they stopped and made a power down type noise.   
“Are they dead?” Juliet asked in a whisper.   
A woman with dark blond curly hair came out of know-where she just appeared like apparition in Harry Potter. She had a raised gun and with out introduction shot a beam towards each of the plungers. the alarms stopped. “Well they’re dead now.” Then she turned to the strange man, “hello sweetie.”   
“River! Am I glad to see you!” The strange pair embraced  
“Who’s your friend,” inquired the woman who must be River.   
“We haven’t actually properly been introduced.” He answered, he turned to Juliet. “My name is the Doctor and this is River Song.” He gestured to the woman.   
“My name is Juliet.”   
“Juliet,” said the strange man. “Very Shakespeare. Nice guy Shakespeare,” he said under his breath.  
“Yes,” Juliet said brusquely. “Who are you? What were they?” She pointed at the robots.  
“Well those were Daleks.” River commented, “they were about to take over the world. Seriously these things don’t give up, they’ve tried so many times, but every time they meet the Doctor.”  
Some how Juliet was having trouble putting it together that the toilet plungers were a real threat to the human rase.   
“As for him,” River pointed at the ‘Doctor‘. “He’s the Doctor...”  
“My species is Time Lord, if thats what you wanted to know.”  
“What the hell is a Time Lord?!” Juliet was beginning to get frantic, who were these psychopaths.   
“He travels in time and saves the human rase from extinction time and time again,” the sarcasm flowed from River as if it was water. Then she was fiddling with a watch on her wrist, “I must be off,” and with that she vanished into thin air.   
“Juliet”, the Doctor began with out giving her anytime to even process the thought of a disappearing woman. “How would you feel if you could go any were,” he walked around a corner. Juliet got the impression that she was to follow, and she did.   
There around the corner was a, a, a 1960’s blue police box???  
“Any where in space and time.” The Doctor continued.  
Juliet’s jaw dropped.


	2. The TARDIS

This man was more insane than she had thought... he had carried that box in through the front doors when no one was looking or something! It was the only explanation; she had been down this hallway thousands of times and there had never been a blue police box.   
Then he opened the door, “come on in.”   
Juliet took a step forward, there was this irritable light coming from the inside of the phone box. Though all her instincts told her not to, that this was dangerous beyond her comprehension, step by step she walked into the big blue box. 

The first thing she saw was a large circular metal table like thing in the center with lots of buttons on it. Then she saw the high ceiling and the glass floor below the metal table, and thats when it dawned on her...   
“This is a police phone box!” Juliet ran out passed a very pleased looking Doctor.   
The out side was still the same, still a box, still blue. Juliet ran around it, which was easy considering it wasn’t touching any walls.   
“But,” said the confused girl. “But, it’s huge!” She was by now facing the Doctor.   
“I think she prefers ‘bigger on the inside’,” he replied.   
“What is it?” Juliet was by now wondering if the insane one was her, or if it really was this unnamed Doctor.  
“This is the TARDIS,” the Doctor rested his arm on the side of the box.   
“TARDIS?” Juliet inquired.   
“Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She can take you any were in time in space.”  
“Anywhere?”   
“Anywhere,” the Doctor repeated. “Where do you want to go?” He walked into the TARDIS, and Juliet followed him.   
“You want me to come with you?” The girl was stunned.  
At this the Doctor nodded, “yes of course.”   
“Can we go to the future?” She asked, as the door closed behind her.   
“I’ll do a step better, the future on a different planet... say 1200 years from now.” The Doctor was running around the metal control table (for thats what Juliet thought it must be) pulling leavers, and turning knobs. Then there was a woooossssshhhhh.   
Juliet ran to the door to look out the window, by now she was hardly surprised to see that there was no hallway, no school even. Instead there was a swirling mass of blue, and red, a tunnel of some kind. It was spell binding, compelling. She put her hand on the glass as if to touch the spiral.   
“Thats the time vortex.” The Doctor walked over. “Beautiful isn’t it.”  
“Very,” said Juliet in a very mesmerized tone.  
The doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the window. there was a bump and he ran back to the controls. A bell ringed and then the noise, the ‘woooossssshhhhh‘ again.   
“Do you want to go out side?” The Doctor ran to the door and opened both sides.


	3. Aanyen

Light poured into the TARDIS, so much light that Juliet was temporarily blinded. When it passed she looked out.  
The first thing she noticed was the grass, it was green like on earth, but the other side of the blade was purple. There were trees were the same. The wind was swirling like the time vortex so one second a see of green, the colour of her eyes, and the next purple had taken over.   
“What is this place?” Juliet whispered, eyes wide.   
“This is the planet Aanyen, the local year is 3456, but to you it is exactly 1200 years in your the future.”   
They both stepped out onto the grass and started walking. To Juliet’s surprise their feet left imprints, like memory foam. She looked back to see that the tracks had almost disappeared.  
“What are you going to do about the TARDIS?” inquired Juliet.   
“Oh thats right, got to lock the TARDIS.” He pulled the metal wand from inside his tweed jacket and pressed a button. The wand lit up and so did the light on the top phone box. “There we go.”   
They continued walking through the brightly coloured trees to the foot of a valley, down below you could see a village. “Theres where we want to be going!” The Doctor said enthusiastically.   
Then he began to talk about the culture and how fascinating the inhabitance are, but Juliet wasn’t listening. Juliet was looking at the valley, all sides, as the wind blew around and around, spiraling, like a very large, soft, none harmful cyclone. As the wind moved the land showed more colours, the flickering of pink, blue, and orange, along with the purple and green of the forest had Juliet fascinated beyond her wildest dreams.   
The Doctor wived a hand in front of her face, “hello, any one in there?”   
“Oh,” said Juliet coming to. “Sorry, its just so... so beautiful.”   
“Yes that it is,” said the Doctor as he started walking. “You coming?”  
“Yes of course.” Juliet began to follow him. 

The further down they went the more things there were to marvel at, sometimes Juliet could hardly breath, let alone move. Like when she saw the flower, the one with petals the size of your head, it was coloured with blue and purple with hints of yellow and red at the tips. The petals touched the ground so you couldn’t see the stem. The center was the size of Juliet’s palm and the colour of the midnight sky.  
“That flower was voted the best flower in the universe for 5o0 years running.” The Doctor said, “We’re almost there, come on.”   
He wasn’t joking, because when Juliet looked up she saw the village standing right in front of her maybe 50 meters away. The gate was glittering orange, it swirled like the wind with shades of red, and yellow.   
As they walked closer the Doctor started talking again, “it maps out the mood of the people, on this planet the gates to the villages tell travelers the mood of the people inside.” By now there was only 5 meters between them and the gate. the Doctor jogged closer as if he had spotted something, “that’s strange,” he muttered under his breath. Then he said joyously, “come along Juliet,” as the gate opened.


	4. The black spot

“Doctor, where are you?” The girl in the dark was loosing hope. She was cold, it was very dark. She still had no idea where she was, or who she was. Only the Doctor. The Doctor, occupied her thoughts. She was confused why was he the only one she could remember?   
“Juliet... Juliet... Juliet...” It came to her as a whisper, as if it was far away.   
“DOCTOR!” She yelled out again.   
~~~  
3 hours and 15 seconds earlier

The gate opened, and a man stepped out. he was (or looked like he was) human, with dark hair and olive skin. “Who are you and were do you come from, strangers are not welcome here.”  
“I’am the... the inspector, and this is my assistant.” The Doctor held up a pice of paper in a wallet. Sure enough it said, ‘inspector plus 1’.   
“Inspector? What inspector, there are no inspectors!” The man looked severely confused. So was Juliet.   
“Well there is now!” The Doctor said as he walked in past the man. “Come along Juliet.”   
So Juliet followed this strange doctor once again through the gate, past the man, into the village. “May be we shouldn’t be here, he said that strangers aren’t welcome here.” She whispered.   
“Theres something wrong here, something very wrong. I am going to take a look and then you can go back to the TARDIS.”   
“And you’re not coming?”   
“No, somethings up,” he had a look in his eye, she couldn’t place it. But his eyes looked old, very old.  
Juliet turned around the man was still standing by the gate. Odd, she thought. He must still be confused.   
The village was a burst of ever changing colour, the houses, streets, they all blossomed when you walked on them into beautiful shades of colour. The Doctor had deep blues surrounding him, there were dots of red coming forth as well. Near the center and the outsides.   
Juliet’s own surrounding colours were greens and yellows with hints of blue. She saw a person with a pink surrounding, and one with purple. Juliet had never seen so many colours in one place before.   
“Brilliant isn’t it.” Juliet woke from her dream to see the Doctor looking almost as mesmerized.   
Then something hit Juliet, “Doctor, why are there humans, or human looking aliens?”  
“They are humans, this is a human colony; nothing could live on this planet before the humans came.”   
“When did they come?”  
“About, 40 years ago. For some reason no one has ever stayed at this planet except the humans.” His voice had a sense that he was thinking about something else. “There!” The Doctor said so suddenly that Juliet jumped. The Doctor ran over to the side of the road. “There.” He said again but this time quieter then he had before.   
Juliet saw what he was looking at, a small section of black, constantly getting larger. When she had first seen it it had been the size of an eraser, now it was the size of her palm.   
“You need to go back to the TARDIS, now.” For once Juliet thought this Doctor was actually serious.   
“What is it,” Juliet was quite worried by this serious element.   
“I’m not quite sure. Here,” he held out a key. “This should get you in; wait there for me. If you get bored there is a library with a swimming pool.” The black spot was getting larger, now the size of Juliet’s foot. 

Juliet left the village, she went to the top of the valley. There she saw the TARDIS, but there was something wrong. The black patches were surrounding it, trying to close it in darkness, but the light kept pushing the blackness back.   
Strange, thought Juliet. Then the darkness caught her and she blacked out.


	5. the girl in the dark

Juliet could feel nothing but the cold. In truth, she couldn’t even feel the thoughts in her mind. she was no longer Juliet, she was the girl in the dark.   
As her identity left her she grabbed hold of one thing, the one thing the darkness had allowed her to keep. “Doctor”, she screamed, until her voice became hoarse, but still she screamed. Then the answer came and the darkness closed in on her, it made her forget. Weather it was bored or afraid, she could not tell. Then even the cool bow tie began to fade in her mind.


	6. The Doctor

The Doctor once again wondered why problems always seemed to find him; where ever he went there was always something wrong.  
After examining the spot, he had started back for the TARDIS to collect some equipment. When he returned he found the field as he had left it, not a shadow in sight. Even so he soniced the area, it came up clean, not a trace. The Doctor walked briskly over to the TARDIS where he found something else, more specifically someone else missing. Juliet.  
“Don’t wonder off,” he said slightly irritated. “Didn’t I tell her!” The realization that he hadn’t hit him. Nervously he straightened his bow tie. He hadn’t seen her on the way back.  
This wasn’t the first time he had lost someone, but usually they were older, better with tricky situations. Not 15. Not still in high school.   
Hastily he gathered what he needed. A book was all, just a book. The only book with a mention of this darkness. There was one word:

Run 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Doctor returned to the village of swirling lights, but this time the Time Lord saw nothing. Nothing amazing, nothing fantastical, there was no one looking, taken by the colour. He was old, very old.  
He needed to find Juliet. Juliet was priority #1.   
“What do you know about the black spots?” He said stoping someone on the street, the person’s eyes widened but then they just walked away.   
He tried many other times but received the same response. “They’re all afraid,” he muttered to himself, “all of them.”   
He was sure this darkness was different from what he had seen in the library all that time ago. This is a different kind of darkness, he was sure. This darkness had kept these people in fear since they had come. The reason no one came here in the first place; why this planet had been uninhabited for so long.  
In truth he had never meant to take Juliet here, the TARDIS had come here of her own accord. As soon as they had landed he had looked for something wrong, he knew there was something wrong. Now Juliet was paying for his curiosity.   
“Excuse me.”   
The Doctor turned around to see a young woman standing behind him. Her aura was a deep purple, serious purple.   
“I know about the infinite darkness.” She said almost robotically, “who did you loose?”   
“My friend,” the Doctor replied. “You?”   
The woman’s red hair swirled around with the wind, her green eyes fixed. “I was lost in the dark.”  
“What is your name?” the Doctor inquired.   
“What name? The darkness took my name, and my life.” The woman said this calmly, almost creepily.   
“Ok,” the Doctor replied uncertainly. This was bad, this was very bad.


	7. Light in the Darkness

The girl in the dark was afraid, or at least she thought she was. She could feel nothing anymore, the light was leaving her.   
There was someone calling the name, the name that seemed so familiar, but so distant. Oh so distant. It called again. Who was this, she was so afraid. She didn’t know who was calling.   
The light was leaving her, it was going. She was going, and she knew in some fiber in her soul that she was going, that she would just be a body soon. All that was left of her. She wasn’t even aware of the darkness anymore. The darkness that was taking her soul, her hart, her mind.   
She was slightly aware that she had been calling out to the voice, she stopped. She didn’t know who this was. She was so afraid, scared out of her wits. Fear of what was going to happen if this thing was to find her.   
Nothing else was making since. The dark was the only thing she knew, or felt like she was ever to know.  
Thats when she saw it. A sparkling light. Hope for herself alone, and from that light came a voice. The same voice she had heard before, but now it wasn’t frightening, it was calm and it was happy to see her.   
She moved for the first time, staggered towards the light like she had never moved before. And as she did Juliet remembered, she saw her life, everything and the Doctor. The Doctor who had saved her from her school classes and taken her to the future. The Doctor who was here saving her now. The Doctor that that awful darkness was afraid of. He was here for her, and she was coming.


	8. safe. really?

The girl, Juliet came out towards the light. That ever-giving light that had given her so much hope. The light swallowed her, and there she was next to the Doctor.   
“Don’t wander off.” He said, his old eyes looked worried.   
“I think so, I don’t know, it was so dark!” panic crept into her voice, and she fell only to be caught by a woman with fiery red hair.   
“Hello, sister,” she said this in a very monotone voice.   
“Sister?” Juliet was confused.  
“You and I have been held by the Darkness and escaped, although myself with out the light.” She said.  
“Oh,” Juliet said automatically grateful for the light. then she realized something, “how did you find me?”   
“Well,” the Doctor started. “she” (he indicated the red haired woman) “knew where the Darkness kept its captives, so we came here and I called you’re name until i got an answer, then we followed your voice and found you.”  
“So what are we going to do?” Juliet wondered aloud.  
“We,” said the Doctor, “are going to save these people.” He turned to the red haired woman, “does the darkness speak?”  
“I am not sure.” Said Juliet.  
“HELLO!” Yelled the Doctor into the blackness.   
There was no answer...  
Then the darkness started to move. Coils of the black dark started to grab at their legs, but it was strangely calming, no one panicked. Then screams as it crept into their eyes.


End file.
